1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an organic thin film transistor (“TFT”) substrate, and more particularly, to an imprint-type organic TFT substrate and a method of manufacturing the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
With the rapid development of the information society, liquid crystal display (“LCD”) devices are widely used for information display. The LCD device has increasingly been used in a broad range of applications because the LCD device is lightweight, compact, and consumes a relatively low amount of power. The LCD includes an LCD panel having liquid crystal cells arranged in a matrix, wherein the cells control light transmittivity as a function of a scan signal, thereby displaying images.
A thin film transistor (“TFT”) is used as a switching element for independently supplying a scan signal to an associated liquid crystal cell. A morphous silicon or polycrystalline silicon is typically used as an active layer of the TFT. Recently an organic TFT using an organic semiconductor has been used instead of an inorganic semiconductor such as silicon, is being actively conducted.
An organic TFT substrate is manufactured using a plurality of mask processes. One mask process includes, for example, a plurality of processes such as a thin film deposition process, a cleaning process, a photolithography process, an etching process, a photoresist striping process, and an inspecting process.
The photolithography process includes photoresist deposition, mask alignment, exposure, development, and stripping. The photolithography process is lengthy and requires a substantial amount of stripping solution to remove the photoresist. As the size of the substrate becomes larger and the size of the pattern becomes smaller, the cost of the photolithography process has increased.